Letters
by softnerd
Summary: A collection of letters from demigod campers to their loved ones! From Travis Stoll to Clarisse La Rue, find out what bugs the campers that only their families know about!
1. Marley, Daughter of Apollo

To:  
_April McCarthy_

_574 Hillside Drive_

_Richmond, Virginia_

Hi, mommy!

I miss you a lot. I got put into the Apollo cabin on my first day here and I met lots of really funny kids. I found out they were my big brothers and sisters. I have eight of them! They are named Willie, but he doesn't like it when we call him that, he's the oldest and super tall, Kayla, who's my biggest sister. She has pink hair Austin, who's really weird, Meredith, but she likes it when we call her Sunny, since she's super happy all the time. And Jasper, he's very good at playing the drums and is always talking about it, so we call him Jazz, like the music. There's my older sister, Victoria, and she's very pretty. Also, there's two kids in my cabin named Alex and Addy. They're twins, like daddy and Auntie Artemis! They fight a lot, and Jazz says they're too much like daddy and Auntie Artemis, too. I made lots of new friends, like two girls near my age named Bella from the Aphrodite cabin and Heidi from the Demeter kids. One boy is a year older than me his name is Franklin. Franklin is a brat. That's what Alex calls him. He's from the Ares cabin, but Alex calls it the Brat cabin and another word Kayla says isn't nice to say, and then Addy says Alex is being immature. But I don't know what immature means. What does it mean mommy? I met a really nice girl, her name's Lila. She's new. I think Mr. D's son, Pollux, likes her. That's what Bella says, and that Lila's really pretty. Mr. D is one of our counsellors. Willie told me how to spell that big word. He never gets my name right and calls me Molly. I need to go to arts and crafts, I'm really good at drawing, mommy! Bye! I miss you and love you!

Love you lots,

Marley McCarthy!

* * *

PS marley is five and is based off of my sister keara and little cousin, marley mccarthy (lmao)


	2. Travis, Son of Hermes

To:

_Lucy Stoll_

_55 Oak Street_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

Hey, Mom. It's Travis, obviously, since Connor is too busy and is off making out with his current girlfriend, Ella somewhere! Oops, maybe I shouldn't have told you that! Well, whatever, I'm sure it'll make a funny story eventually. But I wanted to tell you first hand that Katie and I are officially dating! So you can stop setting me up with your friend's weird daughters. It was really funny, actually. See, she walked up to me, slapped me in the face and accused me of kissing Victoria Montgomery. She's this chick from the Apollo cabin, totally not my type. Which, Victoria kissed me, and then Katie's idiot little brother, Louis, conveniently walked in right then. Of course, I pushed her away the second she did it! But then Louis had to go and tell Katie, so yeah. Then she was yelling at me about cheating on her, and then, I was all "we're not even dating". Then she started mad-crying and I got all sad and apologetic, and started apologizing like an idiot. Then she shouted at me again for being a womanizing jerk and other colorful words were thrown around here and there. Then, out of no where, I kissed her! She then kicked me in my "bad place" and then kissed me again! Dad was very proud of me, he sent me an IM and told me how proud he was of my romantic charm and resistance to severe pain, and he said it was another thing I got from him! I figured you'd want to know that your pushiness finally helped me out with dating Katie! Write back soon, and I love you, Mom!

From, your genius with women and obviously favorite son,

Travis


	3. Chris, Son of Hermes

_Joseph Rodriguez _

_12 Grace Lane_

_Watch Hill, Road Island_

Hey, bro. How are you? Hope my favorite little niece is better, mom sent me an email saying she had the flu or something. Hope I can get out of this nut job camp soon, I feel like a giant walking around! I swear these little newbies get smaller every time a new one pops up somewhere. Speaking of newbies, there's two new kids in my cabin, so I have more half-siblings. As if you aren't enough. And adding onto the nine other's in existence at the moment, and the five at camp. Grandpa's right, my Dad is a man-whore. Anyways, they're pretty cool, they're twins named, Charlie and Lila Pierce. They're both a good three years younger than me, but Charlie's quiet and doesn't bug me, and Lila's a sweetheart, and there's hasn't been a girl in our cabin in about sixty years or so. But Lila's quickly being formed into the third Stoll, Travis and Connor adore her and have basically adopted her, they're even calling her Lila Stoll, sometimes. I'm still dating Clarisse, and have thus far prevented her from killing off Travis, Connor or Lila. This might come as a shock to you, but I think Clarisse actually _likes _Lila! Of course, Lila did finally draw the line for them of stealing Clarisse's bras and putting them on Percy. That totally takes away the sexiness of them for me. Mom's not reading this, right? Or baby Sara? I don't wanna scar my little niece for life, like you did for me with telling me about the birds and the bees when I was three. Not cool, dude. You could have just stuck with the stork gets them from the cabbage patch! So anyway, I think I'm almost out of embarrassing things to tell you. Well, Mr. D, if you don't remember who Mr. D is, he's one of the two head counselors at camp. He is also the very, very scary god of Wine who got sent down to camp as some form of "Greek God Rehab". And is my the dad of this kid that's got the hots for my new sister. Well anyway, back on topic. So, Mr. D was supposed to be on standby during the canoe race we had last Thursday. So he took role call to make sure none of us "demi-brats" were doing anything idiotic that would piss off our parents. And this is probably the one time, in who knows how long, that the Hermes cabin would be empty so Clarisse and I took advantage of that. Again, hope Mom isn't reading this, or your wife since she'd blab to mom. Not that I don't love her. But, Mr. D walked in on me and Clarisse, and his shouting attracted the attention of the God of War, Ares. Who of course, was "just in the neighborhood". I think someone upstairs has it in for me, I bet it's Grandma or uncle Diego. So he's chasing me around camp with his "flames of death" and then Dad (bless the man) shows up out of no where and teleported me to his hotel room at the Renaissance in Times Square. He put me in this safe room, like the one they had in that Jodie Foster movie. Which is where I am currently writing a letter from with Apollo, the sun God himself, my sister, Lila and Pollux Gem, Dionysus' kid outside the door on security duty. Which is now called the "C-Rod life insurance". So reassuring. And now, this is my possible good-bye letter, since I'll most likely get killed off by my girlfriend's crazy father. Love you, bro! Also, I think it would be an appropriate time to say, when I was thirteen, I was the one who stole your car and crashed in Mrs. Johnson's swimming pool. 

Sorry!

Lots of love,

Chris.

_Christopher Rodriguez _

_Temporary address:_

_706 7th Avenue_

_Room #445 _

_New York, NY _


	4. Author's Note, On Hiatus

On hiatus! Sorry! Overwhelmed at school but i may or may not put some stuff up over thanksgiving break if i can find the time and i want to work on my other fanfics! Love u all!


End file.
